Miedo
by One.Guest
Summary: Ser una deidad no te exhorta de sentir como humano aquellas emociones tan mortales e imperecederas. Eso le valió mucho de su gran valor al gran Dios de la destrucción././ One-Shot inspirado en el capítulo 88 de Dragón Ball Súper././ Espero les guste y me lo hagan saber en un RW.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados, no son de mi autoría: Todos y cada uno de ellos son de la creación del maestro Akira Toriyama; Yo solo los someto a mi voluntad literaria.

 **Capítulo único.**

* * *

...

* * *

¿Sentir miedo?

* * *

 _— El universo podría desaparecer y mira que despreocupados.—_

 _— La ignorancia es aterradora.—_

 _— ¿Les digo la verdad?.—_

 _— Beerus-Sama, creo que será mejor que no se los diga..._

* * *

¿Él?

¡Eso era imposible!

* * *

 _— ¿Ah?_

 _— Si cuenta la verdad..._

* * *

Entonces¿Por que lo tenía? ¿En qué momento su vida cambió tan drásticamente que lo convirtió en un ser con miedo? No, no era miedo.

Era terror.

* * *

 _¡¿Que el universo desaparecerá si pierden?!_

* * *

¡Inverosímil!

Él era, corrección, ¡Es una deidad! y no cualquier deidad, era el Dios de la destrucción y aún así, como un vil y mísero mortal, sentía bajar la pesada gota que se escurre por las sienes de solo pensar en el causante de su temor.

¿Cuando se volvió tan patético? ¿En qué momento se volvió tan débil para olvidar su lugar en el universo y dejarse llevar por esos sentimentalismos mundanos, esos que jamas había sentido?

* * *

 _¡¿Como llegamos a esta situación?! ¿No lo detuviste?_

* * *

El miedo era uno de esos, de los que jamás llegó si quiera a imaginar mencionar dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, y pese a la negación de su propio cuerpo, le sentía recorrerlo tan solo de imaginar lo que su amable sirviente y maestro narraba dentro de su puntiaguda oreja izquierda. Por supuesto que se burlaba de él, ¡Claro que lo hacía!. No hablaba de su propio pellejo

¡Si no del de él! Aún así, si mente no le dejaba divagar de lo que realmente le perturbaba, aquella simple y llanamente pregunta inicial: ¿Sentía miedo acaso?

Incomprensible, la respuesta llegó a él ante un escalofrío bajando su médula ; Agitó su cabeza no dejándose guiar por la incertidumbre e inseguridad de sus acciones.

* * *

 _¡Debiste haber previsto que algo así pasaría si lo dejabas ir solo!_

* * *

A él, ¡¿Que demonios le importaba si ella estaba o no de acuerdo con el torneo?!

Él no lo pidió, fue el estúpido Saiyajin de dogy naranja. En cuyo caso, la posible destrucción caía sobre el estúpido de Son Goku. No podía estar aterrado ante la idea de aquel explosiva reacción, casi confirmada, que tendría Bulma Sama.

* * *

 _¡¿De verdad eres un Dios?!_

* * *

Luego de la arbitrariedad, llegó la retrospectiva; ¿Donde quedo su esencia imponente y dominante? Esa que era narrada con terror entre mismos dioses, entre universos. ¿Donde quedo esa presencia que le volvía mito y verdad? Eso que le llenaba de orgullo; Que lo hacía sonreír, obviamente, al percatarse, impregnarse, del miedo que él causaba con su sola mención de su nombre.

Cuando era él mismo causante y espectador del miedo, no como ahora que era su presa.

Ahora ya no quedaba ni atisbo alguno de ese temor respetuoso a su persona, ya no era tratado con el temor hacia un Dios que con el simple soplo de su aliento podría destruir un asqueroso planeta. En la introspección, la amargura se volvió tristeza. Ante el cúmulo de sentimientos se percató de cuán humano se había vuelto hasta ese punto. Fueron segundos donde vio pasar el tiempo en que su cambio sucedió convirtiéndolo en un mortal con título de Dios y repito, no cualquiera.

* * *

 _¡Estúpido, Idiota. Descerebrado Dios de pacotilla!_

* * *

El ángel seguía murmurando en su oreja inerte de sus pesares. Volvió la atención a todo el asunto que había consumido de el expectativa. Con su asombrosa imaginación, proyecto como realidad las palabras susurradas por su maestro; fue allí que sintió nuevamente la gota resbalar por su morada tez. Los temores fueron rememorados. más lacerantes. Más vivos y terribles.

* * *

 _¡Bobo!_

* * *

Volvió a la realidad cuando Wiss grito en su oído sacándolo de sus reflexiones.

— ¡Basta!

— Vaya... ¿Que hará? ¿Le contará la verdad a Bulma?

Tenía razón, no podían decirle a la terrícola sobre la destrucción de los universos, sería peligroso contarle, su reacción sería inminente y el ...

¡¿Que?! Cayo en una realidad mucho mas patética de la que pensaba

¡Su temor era infundado por una simple y débil humana!

Cerró los ojos llegando a la conclusión que, dejándose guiar por el sentimiento que inicio el punto de su vaivén de ideas y reflexiones, habló a su sirviente y maestro

— No se lo diré.. — tajante y decidido se cruzó de brazos bajo la curiosa mirada del ángel, se quiso convencer que era por no escuchar sus gritos o quizá porque ya no le servirían alimentos,

¡Si! Era por eso.

Suspiro aliviado hasta que pensó en dicha resolución: si fuese esa la razón por la cual se negaba a contarle a la terrícola sobre la eliminación de los universos, entonces estaba más jodido de lo que imaginaba.

Sabía que su reacción seria tan destructiva como su mismo poder de Dios.

Inevitablemente, su vista cayó en el que, con habilidad, cambiaba eso denominado pañal a su recién nacida hija.

Algo más cambio drásticamente su pensar a uno mas inconcebible; recordaba a los Saiyajin, fue su indiscutible hostilidad, y su creciente ego, lo que hizo decidiera liquidar ese planeta de la mano de Frezzer. Eran estupendos guerreros, algo que los volvía peligrosos en cantidad. Aunque sus defectos impedían organizarse en grupo y planear conspiraciones en equipo, incluso, algo que llamó su atención de su cultura era saber que los padres de la criatura les dejaban en incubadoras hasta que cumplían una razonable edad y eran enviados a misiones donde nadie se preocupaba por ellos. Le parecía de cierto modo incorrecto siendo que con un entrenamiento personalizado podrían aprovechar a los nacidos guerreros.

Eso era algo que recordaba, sin duda, de la raza guerrera. Sin embargo ahí estaba él, de pie cerca del barandal de la gran terraza en aquel planeta llamado tierra, si, ese que no destruyó en su primera y no última visita, observando con asombro al príncipe de esa orgullosa raza mortífera cambiar la prenda de la menor con gran habilidad y... Cuidado.

Increíble. ¿Que sucedió con aquella tradición de abandonar a sus crías en manos de otros? ¿En que momento el heredero de aquella pontífice guerrera había cambiado tan drásticamente?

¿Acaso también el Saiyajin se hacía las mismas preguntas que él?

No lo dudaba y más viendo el carácter del príncipe, no le envidiaba ni un poco, no se podía imaginar todas las dudas y cuestiones que atormentaban al guerrero; más suponía eran muchas siendo un ser tan arrogante. Maravillosa la naturaleza de la metamorfosis.

¿Que se puede esperar del príncipe de una raza moldeada con el frasco de la soberbia y el trazo del ejército de un tirano?.

Era asombroso el cambio del Saiyajin. Asombroso.

Guió su vista al primogénito, el heredero por excelencia. No sabía mucho sobre esa raza terrícola pero le calculaba entre 10 a 11 años, los mismos que Vegeta llevaba habitando en ese lugar, o eso creía; una vez escuchó que tenia mas tiempo desde que el guerrero llegó queriendo destruir el planeta.

Entre cerró los ojos con un pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, _" Así que Vegeta también quería destruir este lugar",_ pensó. Justo lo mismo que él deseaba luego de no haber encontrado al Super Saiyajin God. Y pensar que su mentor fue el que les ayudó a alcanzar tan inmensurable poder, irónico.

 _"¿Que tiene la tierra que todos le quieren destruir Pero, los menos impensables, se quedan a disfrutar de ella y sus lujos?"_

Viéndolo actuar así no pudo evitar pensar ¿Que fue lo que en él detonó su cambio? ¿Habrá sentido también temor?

Su vista, por si sola, se guió al ser que le había causado tantos malestares; la figura peliazul sentada con un aparato recargado en la oreja llegó como absoluta respuesta.

Era lógico, si a él, un Dios, le causaba pánico... no quería imaginar lo que ocasionó en el príncipe Saiyajin.

 _"Por primera vez siento lastima por alguien. Estás pagando muy caro todos tus errores y los de tu raza Vegeta"_

Y muy a su pesar, también él lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N. A:** Este One- Shot es basado en el capítulo 88 de Dragón Ball Súper. Bulma en verdad que sabe infundir terror con esa personalidad tan explosiva y radical, jaja.

Espero que les hubiera gustado y me lo hagan saber en un Rw.


End file.
